Various slot machine games use features that enhance certain game symbols to improve the game experience for games with reels, simulated reels, or other arrays of gaming symbols. For example, many slot machines have features that turn certain symbols wild in certain situations in order to achieve more winning patterns along defined paylines. Other games provide various enhancements to symbol locations in a spin result that provide for higher prizes when the result is evaluated.
What is needed are more exciting variations for the creation and use of symbol enhancements in order to increase player excitement and enjoyment of slot machine games.